¿cruce de dos mundos?
by Deyitha
Summary: dos mundos unidos por un error.. lograran llegar a casa? se mejoraran las cosas entre ellos? o tal ves el destino traera males?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Lucky Fred y Phineas y ferb no me pertenecen, solo es una historia creada con el fin de entretenerlos… _****_gracias por leer… _**

Parte I: Cruce de dos mundos

Era un día normal, ningún alienígena causando problemas….

Me dirigí a la casa de Fred para planear el día de campo

Braianna: ¡HOLA FRED!

Fred: ¡Hola Brains!

Braianna: ¿Están tus padres?

Fred: ¡No, ellos fueron de vacaciones a la casa de mis tíos, vienen como en cuatro meses!

Braianna: ¡¿QUÉ? ¿En cuatro meses? ¿Y te dejaron a cargo a ti?!

Fred: Si, me dijeron que yo soy muy responsable, en fin ¿A que viniste tan temprano?

Braianna: Día de campo o ¿acaso lo olvidaste?, sabes estoy muy emocionada de acampar yo nunca lo he hecho…

Fred: ¡a si día de campo! ¿Cómo he de olvidarlo? Bueno prepárate… porque te tengo una sorpresa…

Braianna: ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué es?

Fred: ¡Si te digo no será una sorpresa!

Braianna: ah, ¿Y Friday?

Fred: esta jugando video juegos

Braianna: bueno Fred, me voy a mi casa.

Fred: Ok nos vemos en el día de campo.

Me fui a mi casa pensando en que llevar al campamento pues, no sabia que llevar, ya que mi mente estaba distraída en los alienígenas, después de varios días sin dormir, ya que no hubo llamadas ni reportes de mi padre, estaba preocupada así que decidí calmarme, cuando veo el calendario noté que hoy era el día de campo, _¡oh no, no pude olvidarlo!-pensé-_ empaque lo primero que vi como vestido, calzado, alimentos… Corrí lo más que pude a la casa de Fred, cuando de la nada veo a Fred en el patio convirtiendo a Friday en algo.

Braianna: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué conviertes a Friday en algo?

Fred: ¡Hola! Brains, ah estoy convirtiendo a Friday en un portal hacia otra dimensión, País o lo que sea.

Braianna: ¿para que necesitas uno de estos?

Fred: para buscar un lugar más Interesante.

Así que sin más preámbulos entramos al portal, fue un largo viaje hasta que llegamos a otro país, Mundo o lo que sea.

Braianna: ¿Qué dice ahí? ¿Bienvenidos al área Limítrofe?

Fred: si, si creo que dice eso ¿porque no tomamos un autobús?, ah propósito ¿tienes dinero?

Braianna: Ok y si, si tengo dinero.

Nos montamos en el autobús y notamos los edificios, pero el que más me llamo la atención fue uno en forma de "F", que además decía Doofenshmirtz, Malvados y Asociados pero lo más extraño es que decía ¿Malvados y asociados?

El autobús se detuvo y el conductor nos dijo que esta era su última parada, nos bajamos y miramos todas las casas como si se tratase de un vecindario, pero una casa llamó mi atención, ya que de allí sobresalía un objeto de tecnología súper avanzada.

Fred: Braianna creo que llegamos a ¿nuestro destino?

Braianna: creo que si, un minuto ¿Qué es eso?

Fred: ¿Qué es… Wow!

Braianna: Pues vamos a esa casa.

Fred: si, pero, ah, hay un problema… ¿como entraremos a la casa de unos extraños?

Braianna: inventaremos una excusa, es más, tengo que averiguar más de cerca ¿Quiénes son los creadores de tal majestuosidad?

Fred: Brains ya te vino ¿la inspiración lingüística? ¿Lingüística? Ni yo sabia que podría decir esta palabra…

Braianna: jajaja, bueno vamos.

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa, tocamos el timbre y nos abrió una chica de camisa roja, cabello naranja y falda blanca.

Candace: ¡ya voy! ¿Quiénes son?, si vinieron a vender galletas lo siento mucho

Brains: ¿galletas? No, no vinimos a ver si nos prestas el baño, ya sabes donde uno va para…

Candace: ¡si, si como sea! Pueden pasar porque claro yo estoy a cargo.

Entramos pero esa excusa era cierta, me fui directo al baño… ¡uff! ¡No podía aguantar!

Fred: ¡Brains apúrate! ¡No eres la unicaaaa!

Braianna: ya voy, ya voy, ¡cielos!

Salí del baño y Fred salió corriendo y entró, valla si que lo deje esperando… Fred había salido del baño y nos dirigimos al patio porque por lo que he oído decir de Candace, a su casa siempre van extraños. Así que Fred y yo nos presentamos ante los dos niños que... ¿están construyendo algo?

Braianna: ¡Hola! Soy Braianna y el es mi amigo Fred

Phineas: ¡Hola! Yo soy Phineas y el es mi hermano Ferb, ah propósito yo ¿nunca te he visto por aquí?

Braianna: ah, es que… soy nueva, si soy nueva, Pero guao que ¿están construyendo? ¿Acaso no son muy jóvenes para construir eso? -_Affs! No digas eso Braianna, tu también eres muy joven para tu trabajo-pensé_

Entonces Phineas y Ferb se rieron con la pregunta que les hice y Phineas dijo:

-JAJAJA siempre nos lo dicen, pero es extraño que lo diga alguien de nuestra edad- respondió Phineas.

Fred: ¿Qué están construyendo?

Phineas: ¡bueno estamos construyendo una cámara de energía hidrotermica capaz de soportar la energía de todos los países del mundo!

Yo me quede boquiabierta, nunca pensé que hubiera gente tan inteligente como yo… voltee y vi la cara de Fred confundida, luego oigo pasos y veo a una niña y dos niños.

Isabella: ¡Hola Phineas! ¿Qué estas hacien… ¿Quién es ella?- con un gesto furioso y preocupado

Phineas: ella es una nueva amiga se llama Braianna y el es su amigo Fred

Braianna y Fred: ¡Hola! Dijimos al unisonó.

Braianna: mucho gusto emm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Isabella: Soy Isabella García – Sharpiro la novii… amiga de Phineas

Braianna: oh y ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Isabella: son Buford y Baljeet.

Phineas: ¿oye y Perry?

Braianna: ¿quién es Perry?

Phineas: es nuestra mascota, es un ornitorrinco y siempre se desaparece.

Candace: ¡YA VERAN LOS ACUSARE! ¡LES VA A IR MAL, MAL, MAL!

Fred: ¿Quién grita así nos vamos a quedar sordos?

Ferb: es nuestra hermana Candace, ella siempre grita, todos los días es lo mismo.

Yo me quede sorprendida, yo creí que Ferb era mudo pues, no lo oí hablar en todo el día. Me divertí mucho con ellos hablamos de todo lo que se nos ocurriera, después de todo el campamento fue muy bueno, todos entramos a la casa por agua nos dimos la media vuelta y desapareció ese tremendo objeto, llegaron los padres de Phineas y Ferb, se oyeron los gritos de Candace y apareció ¿Perry?, si Perry. Fred y yo vimos la hora y era demasiado tarde, pasaron algunas horas antes de irnos, pero sonó el video reloj que mostraba si el portal estaba bien, pero no era así estaba lloviendo y eso ocasiono que Friday cerrara el portal al hacer corto circuito, le contamos a Phineas y Ferb lo ocurrido y ellos le contaron a sus padres si nos podíamos quedar en su casa, afortunadamente quedo una habitación disponible, nos dieron bolsas de dormir y así fue, Fred se quedo dormido, pero yo aproveche el momento para averiguar que había en la casa y me preguntaba ¿de donde sacan el dinero, la tecnología? ¿Son robots? Pero no me dio tiempo pues, vi al Ornitorrinco salir del cuarto de Phineas y Ferb, para entrar a una especie de túnel, pero no lo seguí, ya que era de noche y me fui directo a la habitación y me quede dormida.

PARTE II: ¿es un agente animal?

Fred: ¡Brains, Brains, Despierta!

Braianna: ¿Qué paso?

Fred: ¡vamos a desayunar!

Braianna: muy bien voy enseguida.

Me fui al baño, me lave los dientes y la cara, me arreglé el cabello lo más que pude, bajé las escaleras y me recibieron con una cálida bienvenida, me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer.

Braianna: Mmm, esta delicioso.

Ferb: ah Braianna…

Braianna: ¡si!

Ferb: te estas comiendo la comida de Perry.

Baje la cabeza y noté los gusanos y larvas, wacala considerando que yo he comido lodo, por lo menos no vomité, que alivio. Así que me dieron mi "verdadera" comida y por fin desayune bien.

Al terminar, ya que fui la última, Salí al patio y Phineas y Ferb no habían construido nada, estaban hablando con Isabella y Fred, así que me incorporé a la conversación y les pregunte a Phineas y Ferb:

Braianna: ¿Ayer fue la primera vez que construyen algo?

Phineas: no, nosotros hemos construido infinidades de cosas como: una montaña rusa, un submarino, un avión, una playa, y muchos, muchos más.

Fred: wau, ah si, pues yo tengo un robot que…- lo interrumpí

Braianna: me disculpan un momento, Fred no digas nada, es mejor que no se enteren de Friday, tal ves le hallamos dicho algo de el, cuando nos dimos cuenta que se había cerrado el portal, pero no entremos en más detalles. ¡Si!

Fred: P-pero… ¡bueno esta bien!

Después de esa charla nos dirigimos al grupo, y seguimos hablando cuando de repente me acordé de algo.

Braianna: ¿Y Perry?

Phineas: ¡no esta recuerdas!-

Braianna: ah sí lo olvide, bueno chicos vuelvo enseguida.

Aproveche para averiguar donde estaba el túnel donde entro Perry Anoche, -Eureka –exclamé, entre al túnel sigilosamente y note una extraña pantalla en la cual hablaba un hombre.

Mayor Monograma: ¡buen día agente P! nos informaron que el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz ha creado una extraña maquina ¡averigua que trama y detenlo!

Se volteó la silla y vi a Perry con un sombrero y caminando en ¿dos patas?, yo me quede asombrada es un ¡agente secreto! Y lo más extraño es que es muy similar a lo que me sucede a mi… así que me di cuenta de la tecnología que tenia en su laboratorio ¡espero que no me vean!

.pip

Braianna: Oh no, ¡toque el Botón que enciende la pantalla!

Mayor Monograma: ¿Tan rápido llegaste Pe...?, ¿Carl hay una joven aquí? Carl….

Carl: una joven ¿donde? Ah ¿Quién es ella?

Braianna: _Acabo de llegar y ya estoy cometiendo errores_- _pensé_

Monograma: No lo se, Carl busca en tu base de Datos.

Carl: Ok señor. Wao según la base de datos, ella no es de aquí, su nombre es Braianna Robeaux y según es una agente Secreta.

Braianna: ¡No! Me descubrieron, mi padre me va a matar, un segundo ¿que?- murmuré para mis adentros.

Monograma: Somos miembros de la OSBA (Organización sin un Buen Acrónimo), nuestros agentes son animales.

Braianna: ¿Cómo Perry?

Monograma: ¡Si! Como Perry.

Carl: Señor creo que es bueno que ella nos ayude, pues como dice su expediente es buena en todo, Braianna.

Braianna: ¡Si!

Monograma: ¡queremos que nos ayudes en la misión de Perry!

Braianna: ¿Qué? Esta bien ¿Dónde es?

Monograma: en Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

Braianna: ¡Espera, yo he visto ese edificio!

Monograma: Bueno Agente Brains te daremos una nave y dirígete allá, buena suerte, OK.

Braianna:_*Reverencia como un soldado*_

Me fui volando mientras pensaba: _no puede ser, Perry un agente, yo en una misión ¿tratando de detener a un ser humano?_

Mientras tanto en la casa de Phineas y Ferb…

Fred: ¿Oye y Braianna?

Isabella: ¿Oye y Perry?

Phineas: ¿Que raro? se desaparecieron los dos.

Ferb: ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Fred: ¿Qué tal si hacemos un laser que cree helados de la nada? O tal vez ¿una hamburguesa gigante? ¡Cielos! ¿Creo que tengo hambre?

Isabella: jajaja, ¡si ya lo note!

En Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

Doof: Ah Perry el ornitorrinco, antes de atraparte se me ocurrió crear una maquina que destruyera edificios y la llame Destructinador de edificios, verás Perry el ornitorrinco en mi antiguo pueblo *_desgarradora escena retrospectiva*_ Y por eso Perry el ornitorrinco destruiré todos los edificios que sean más altos que el mío. Perry en la Jaula Rodo los ojos, pero vio por la ventana que alguien se acercaba. ***Pow*, Crash*, wow* bom*** Se rompieron los vidrios y entro ¿Braianna?

Braianna: entre por la ventana, a decir verdad rompí los vidrios de la ventana y noté que la casa del tal Doofensmirtz, era grande, voltee la mirada y vi a Perry atrapado y Doofensmirtz hablando con el, di una voltereta y caí frente a él.

Doofensmirtz: muy bien Perry… ¿Quién rayos es ella?

Perry: Grrr

Doofenshmirtz: la próxima vez me acordare de no preguntarte nada.

Brains: Detente ahí farmacéutico

Doofenshmirtz: Dios porque me dicen Farmacéutico, ¡soy un Científico Malvado!, ¿Y quien eres tu para detenerme?- gritando-

Brains: Soy la agente Brains

Doof: valla, valla, valla, con que Perry tiene una Compañera, pero oye ¿no debería ser una animal?, ¿acaso no eres muy joven para ser agente secreto?

Brains: Oye, si, si lo soy, en fin te detendré de todos modos…

Le di un golpe y quedo aturdido, libere a Perry y luchamos con él, fue fácil, pero era mejor no darle más golpes, con los que le dimos quedará en reposo por más de una semana. Perry y yo nos montamos en la nave y partimos al laboratorio secreto y me dieron una medalla.

Monograma: Por tu excelente labor la agencia te otorga esta medalla Agente Brains

Brains: Gracias, pero sin Perry no lo hubiera logrado.

Perry me mostró la salida y llegue justamente a la alcoba donde me estaba alojando, me fui a tomar un baño, y estaba buscando una ropa pero estaban sucias –_tenía que haberla lavado_- _pensé_, así que no tuve mas remedio que ir a la habitación de Candace toque la puerta y…

Candace: ¡ya voy, ya voy! ¡Braianna! ¿Qué haces así, en toalla?

Braianna: Emm, ¿no tendrás una ropa que me quede?, ¿Qué me prestes?

Candace: Emm, déjame ver, ah si, el vestido rojo.

Braianna: ¿El vestido rojo?

Candace: si, si ese mismo lo use en una fiesta cuando tenia 14 años, debe quedarte a la perfección supongo.

Braianna: En serio, guao Candace me ¡salvaste la vida!

Candace: gracias, es más te lo regalo, tómalo como un recuerdo, para que no me olvides, ¡si!

Braianna: bueno, mil gracias, me lo pondré ahora mismo.

Candace: bueno, yo creo que te podré regalar otros vestidos más, tenía planeado obsequiárselo a Isabella, pero algo me dice que es tu estilo.

Braianna: en serio, otra vez gracias y bueno a vestirme no valla a ser que me vean en toalla, por la casa.

Salí corriendo a la habitación, "mi habitación" y me puse el vestido no podía creer que me quedara tan bien, baje las escaleras y fui al patio y fue tan grande el asombro que cause.

Braianna: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porque me miran así?, ¿Acaso tengo algo de malo?

Fred: No...No, no tienes nada y no es porque tengas algo, la verdad te ves, bueno no se como decirlo, pero en realidad nunca... Bueno ya sabes. Este, bueno no importa, pero si importa en realidad, mejor no me hagas caso, pero, este, ah porque…

Phineas: jajaja, Fred deberías hablar mejor, o expresarte bien, Braianna te ves bien así de fácil Fred.

Braianna: jajaja, Gracias la verdad no es la primera ves que me pongo un vestido...Emm bueno no tiene importancia o ¿si?

Recibí halagos por parte de ellos, pero bueno no solo ellos me alagaron también, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb Y uno que se hace llamar Irving o algo así, pero estaba emocionada pareciera la primera vez que me alagan así, pero me di cuenta que Isabella estaba Celosa, yo ya sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Phineas y yo era la intrusa, tenia que unirlos porque también sabia que en el fondo, Phineas sentía algo por ella, pero ahora mismo esa es mi Misión Principal…

Parte III: Mi Misión Principal 

Al día siguiente me levante, menos mal que Fred no me despertó, porque soñé algo que me podría ayudar en mi "misión Secreta"…

**_Flashback_**

_Ahí estaba Isabella, triste sin hablar con nadie y menos conmigo._

_Brains: Isabella ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estas así?- con tono de preocupación en mi voz._

_Isabella: ¡Aléjate, Braianna, no quiero hablar con nadie y menos contigo!- tono de voz muy, enojado._

_Brains: P-P-Pero ¿Qué te hice?, yo solo quiero ayudarte-respondí muy nerviosa_

_Isabella: ¿Ayudarme?, ¿Acaso no lo ves?- con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Brains: Ver ¿que?, Isabella no te estoy entendiendo- tono de voz confundido_

_Isabella: ¡Tu, te estas entrometiendo entre MI Phineas y Yo!- aun más molesta._

_Brains: ¡Claro que no!, yo sé que tu estas enamorada de él y yo nunca me interpondría entre ustedes dos, además Phineas también siente lo mismo por ti- con tono serio_

_Isabella: ¿enserio?- secándose las lágrimas_

_Brains: ¡si!, enserio…._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Todo lo que paso en mi sueño lo sabia perfectamente, pero tenia que adelantarme antes de que pudiese suceder esto, así que me arregle lo mas que pude, baje las escaleras y me fui a desayunar, teniendo cuidado de no equivocarme de nuevo.

Isabella no había llegado así que me adelante para poder hablar con Phineas.

Brains! Hola Phineas! , ¿Como estas?

Phineas: ¡hola!, estoy bien, Emm mira el portal ya casi estará listo.

Brains: que bien, ¿enserio?, bueno gracias pero te vine a preguntar algo muy, muy importante.

Phineas: ¡si! ¿Qué es?

Brains: ¿Qué es Isabella para ti?, ¿que realmente sientes por ella?

Phineas: B-B-Bueno, a decir verdad tu eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta, Y-Y-Yo, bueno Isabella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho, siempre me preocupo por ella, pero el día en que tuvimos que salvar el mundo con MEEP, porque el lindonio cayó en manos equivocadas, ella fue la única solución porque es bonita por dentro y por fuera y allí me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Brains: Wow, je yo también salvo al mundo, digo, en que estábamos bueno ¿porque no la invitas a salir?, yo se que ella dirá que si, solo anímate.

Phineas: E-E-Esta bien… y dime ¿Qué sientes tu por Fred?, si no te molesta que te lo pregunte.

Brains_:- Esa pregunta no la vi venir-Pensé-_ mmm, bueno el es mi mejor amigo, y todo eso, pero bueno no se decírtelo, no se como explicarlo, pues yo no he sentido esas emociones de terrícolas, eh que estoy diciendo, yo le tengo mucho cariño a el, tal ves este enamorada, no lo sé, lastima que el no sienta lo mismo por mi, ya que el esta enamorado de Nora… y yo no tengo oportunidad…

Phineas: Pero que estas diciendo, Braianna tu si tienes oportunidad, tienes las mejores cualidades, eres inteligente, bonita, atlética… casi perfecta que más puede alguien pedir, tu puedes competir con cualquiera y saldrás victoriosa, es más Fred si puede estar enamorado de ti, ¿Qué sabes?, tal ves todo cambie con el pasar del tiempo.

Brains: jajaja, gracias, sinceramente tu si me entiendes, me encanta que seas optimista, así que bueno solo has lo que te digo y no te arrepentirás, toma dos boletos para ir al cine, se que tu los necesitas más.

Phineas: Braianna, gracias, no te defraudaré- dijo entusiasmado

Phineas se acerco y me abrazo en agradecimiento, por lo que había hecho por el, pero ese momento de felicidad se desvaneció por completo, Isabella y Fred habían visto la escena, Isabella corrió lo mas fuerte posible, yo trataba de detenerla pero iba muy rápido.

Brains: Phineas corre tras ella y dile lo que sientes- le grite

Phineas: ¡Esta bien, le confesare todo lo que he tenido guardado por mucho tiempo!

Fred: Brains, no estoy molesto por eso, sabes yo no siento nada por ti y puedes estar con quien tu quieras, tu lo decides.

Brains: Fred, Espera, detente- lo jale del brazo y en ese momento calló en el suelo, encima de mi, el se levanto del suelo y le explique todo lo que ocurrió.

Mientras tanto Phineas logro alcanzar a Isabella.

Phineas: Isabella, espera, no es lo que parece.

Isabella: ¡Déjame en paz!

Phineas logro tomarla del brazo y le explico absolutamente todo lo que paso e incluso le contó todo lo que tenia guardada por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Esta confrontación fue momentánea, gracias a Dios no paso a mayores, ya cuando Phineas le confeso todo a Isabella, se fueron directamente a su cita en el cine, el me contó que fue la mejor cita que ha tenido y me dijo que si no hubiese sido por mi, el todavía estaría estancado en su "amistad" con Isabella.

Mientras tanto con Fred no paso nada, lo que me decepciono mucho fue que desde ese momento, nuestra comunicación se distancio, tal ves porque ninguno de los dos dio el siguiente paso, pero en fin mi misión principal fue todo un éxito, estoy feliz por Phineas e Isabella, pero triste por que mi amistad con Fred casi se arruina…


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 4: tan cerca, pero tan lejos

Phineas y Ferb han estado construyendo nuestro portal, ellos me contaron que siempre hacen las cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero ellos querían tardar, porque les agradaba que Fred y yo estuviéramos presentes, y no querían que nos fuéramos tan rápido.

Yo casi me estaba acostumbrando, hasta los considere parte de mi familia, yo tomé muchas fotos, una donde estábamos Fred y yo, Isabella y Phineas, Phineas y Ferb, Candace y Jeremy, Perry y yo, Y una en donde yo salía con todos ellos, incluyendo a Irving, que no se como llego ahí..

Los días pasaban y pasaban, y en mi mente solo estaba una palabra "Tan cerca, pero tan lejos", y si estaba relacionada con Fred, no quería que nuestra amistad se arruinara, pero yo quería que ocurriera como le sucedió a Phineas, pero tal vez Fred estaba confundido, ya que el esta enamorado de Nora…-algo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Fred: E-Em. ¿Puedo pasar?

Braianna: ¡claro!

Fred: debo decirte algo… sobre lo que dijiste

Braianna: ah si sobre eso...

Fred: no digas nada, no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine, deberíamos pensarlo bien, tal vez cuando volvamos a casa…

Braianna: si, lo se….

Fred: bueno me voy afuera Phineas me esta contando como va con el portal, a propósito sabes ¿Por qué se esta tardando tanto?

Braianna: no, no se…. De seguro es por algo importante… ah te veo abajo.

Fred: Ok

Si tal vez el tenia razón, deberíamos pensarlo mejor, pero bueno en fin- me volvieron a interrumpir.

Perry: Grrr

Braianna: Oh ahí estas Perry ¿Qué sucede?

Perry mostro el video reloj, que tenia una llamada entrante del mayor monograma.

Monograma: Buen día agente P, buen día agente Brains, parece que al venir a nuestra dimensión Doofenshmirtz logro llegar a Barcelona, y formo una alianza con varios alienígenas, incluyendo el jefe Cara Huevo, es urgente que logren llegar allá, Monograma fuera.

Braianna: Oh no Perry, tengo que llegar lo antes posible, es seguro que me tengas que acompañar, pero ¿cómo le diremos a Phineas y a Ferb?

Perry: Grrr

Braianna: Ah cierto, no puedo entenderte, vamos- bajamos las escaleras muy rápido y ahí estaban todos ellos, Phineas, Ferb, Fred, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella con la tropa de exploradoras, Candace y Jeremy, a Jeremy lo conocí porque Candace se la pasaba hablando de el y me mostró fotos, en fin hable con ellos y les dije esto.

Braianna: Phineas, Ferb es urgente que terminen el portal.

Phineas: si lo se, ¿pero que ya te vas?

Braianna: si ya me voy pero ustedes me pueden acompañar, a mi dimensión o país.

Phineas: enserio, pues a trabajar.

Terminaron mas rápido de lo que pensé, ellos les explicaron a los demás como funcionaba el portal y toda esa multitud entró.

Fred: ¿ya llegamos?

Phineas: si ya llega… pero Wao que hermoso lugar.

Fred: ¡Gracias es mi casa! P-Pero ¿Qué ra...? ¡Friday!

Fred Corrió rápido hacia donde estaba Friday, no se veía muy bien.

¡Cielos! No te preocupes lo reparé-dijimos Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet y yo al unisonó.

Reparamos a Friday de lo más rápido con dos expertos como Phineas y Ferb, más las indicaciones de Baljeet y mi inteligencia se puede reparar o construir algo en un milisegundo. De verdad que haríamos un buen equipo.

Friday: ¡Gracias por repararme!, ¿sabes lo que se siente estar solo sin ustedes y con todos los problemas de lluvia que a habido esta semana?

Fred: Lo siento Friday, te prometo que algo así no pasara jamás.

Jale a Fred por la camisa y le explique todo y además le dije que necesitaba a Friday para una misión importante, y le pedí que distrajera a toda la muchedumbre que estaba en su casa, y que si preguntaban por Perry lo lleve a Pasear.

Perry, Friday y yo nos fuimos corriendo a mi casa, vimos los mensajes de mi padre los cuales decían lo mismo que el mayor monograma, estábamos en una encrucijada porque no solo Doofenshmirtz conquistaría el área limítrofe sino nuestra dimensión, pero lo peor es que su alianza son todos los alienígenas con los que yo he combatido.

Las coordenadas, provenían de la guarida del jefe cara huevo, en una cueva se estaban preparando para el ataque principal pero…

Ejercito de alienígenas: ¡Intruso, intruso!

Brains: Oh Perry nos atraparon… ¿Perry donde estás?

Perry ya había entrado a la cueva y todo era de tecnología súper avanzada, camino sigilosamente hasta que callo en una trampa del Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz: ¡Ah Perry tu sincronía es intachable y por intachable me refiero a muy tachable!

Perry: Grr

Doofenshmirtz: veras Perry el ornitorrinco, cuando me dejaron en reposo, averigüe todo lo que pude sobre tu amiguita la agente Brains, y resultó que ella es de Barcelona, donde estamos ahora, y al saber que ella luchaba con alienígenas me emocioné, pues ellos serian una gran alianza no solo para conquistar Barcelona o el área limítrofe sino el mundo… y este plan no puede fallar, ah sabes ella se parece mucho a ti… que irónico.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fred

Phineas: ¿y Perry?, no es justo que también se desaparezca en Barcelona.

Fred: Perry esta con Braianna de "PASEO"

Phineas: por lo menos aquí si sabemos un dato de donde se encuentra pero en casa, no sabemos nada…

Isabella: ¡por lo menos esta en buenas manos!

Buford: Dejen de hablar de eso y díganme donde esta la comida.

Baljeet: ni siquiera en otro país te comportas.

Candace: si, si es cierto, deberías hacerle caso a Baljeet, ah Propósito Jeremy y yo vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad de Barcelona… Phineas y Ferb ¡NO COMETAN UNA LOCURA!

Phineas: ¿oíste algo Ferb?

Candace: ja, ja muy gracioso, en fin me voy no se olviden de mi, trataremos de llegar temprano.

Mientras tanto en la cueva…

Braianna: me sorprendí de lo rápido que logro entrar, ¡si que es escurridizo!

Friday: ¡vamos a pelear ya!

Braianna: ¡esta bien!- corrí lo más rápido que pude esquivando los láseres y pulverizando a cada alienígena con Friday convertido en una pistola pulverizadora, llegamos a la entrada y vi a Perry atrapado _*¡acaso le gusta que lo atrapen!, ¡acaso siempre lo encontraré así!, ¡se supone que un científico malvado espera tanto para acabar con su enemigo!*-pensé, _

Braianna: ¡Alto ahí Doofenshmirtz!

Doofenshmirtz: valla, con que es la amiguita de Perry, ah propósito tus golpes si dolieron, es más yo no puedo golpear a una chica, ni siquiera cuando Perry se disfrazo de una, Pero nadie dijo que no podía atraparte- decía mientras lanzaba una trampa hacia mi la cual esquive con simpleza.

Brains: se necesita más de una trampa para que me atrapes.

Doofenshmirtz: sabes cuanto trabajé para hacer una trampa y solo decidas esquivarla, debería darte vergüenza.- dijo el mientras veía a Perry Rodar los ojos.

Brains: eh… No me confundas, le di un patada, di una voltereta y dispare al alíen que estaba detrás de mi, pero no me di cuenta que el jefe cara huevo había escapado, libere a Perry y me fui en la nave.

Perry: Grrr

Brains: de nada.

Friday: uh que emoción, según mi localizador cara huevo esta cerca de un restaurante de comida rápida.

Brains: bueno entonces allá vamos.

Llegamos al restaurante, no sabia que iba hacer Cara Huevo allí, hasta que el me notó y empezó a contar su plan.

Brains: ¡Detente ahí, acaso no te cansas!

Cara huevo: claro que no, y que raro que no esta tu noviecito Fred, además que haces con un ornitorrinco ¿Qué usa un sombrero?

Brains: eso no te incumbe. ¿Es más cual es tu plan supuestamente malvado?

Cara huevo: veras Brains, debido a que ya atraparon a Doof y ese plan ya no sirve, iré a todos los restaurantes de comida y lanzaré mi veneno hipnotizador, y en apenas un minuto todos los humanos estarán cumpliendo mis ordenes.

Brains: ¡No metas a Fred en esto!, ah y ese ¡ornitorrinco es tu peor pesadilla!- Perry saltó encima de Cara Huevo noqueándolo, Perry, Friday y yo hacemos un gran equipo.

Cara huevo: ¡en la cara no de eso vivo!- gritaba

Perry: Grrr

Yo le ordene a Friday convertirse en un frasco atrapa alienígenas, Cara Huevo ya estaba débil, abrí el frasco y este adsorbió al mismo.

Brains: ¡Bien hecho Perry, Bien hecho Friday! ¡Misión cumplida!- suena el video reloj de Perry

Monograma: buen trabajo, agente P y Brains, además a ti también Friday, Brains contactamos a tu padre y nos dijo que esta Feliz de que ustedes 3 hallan cumplido la misión con éxito, y no se preocupen por Doofenshmirtz el ya esta siendo trasladado a su país, y por ultimo las medallas serán entregadas mañana.

Brains y Friday: ¡Gracias!

Perry: Grr.

Brains: oh cierto debemos regresar a casa.

Nos subimos a la nave, llegamos a mi casa me cambie de atuendo pues no puedo ir con mi traje de agente y me dirigí a la casa de Fred.

Phineas: Oh ahí estas Perry

Isabella: cielos se tardaron tanto

Ferb: Creo que es mejor que nos retiráramos.

Buford: si, Ferb tiene razón, tenemos que irnos, mira la hora.- señalando su mano

Baljeet: Ni siquiera tienes reloj.

Buford: ah… si pero es tarde.

Brains: me dio gusto que ustedes me recibieran en su casa todo este tiempo, y se que no me gustaría despedirme de ustedes ahora, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, Phineas sigue así de optimista y espero que te valla bien con Isabella la cual es una muy buena persona, Ferb tu sabiduría es espectacular ya veo porque no hablas mucho, tropa de exploradoras sigan así de trabajadoras, Buford fuiste tan chistoso pero trata mejor a tus semejantes, Baljeet tienes un buen futuro delante y Perry eres una muy buena mascota, muy leal y me encanto estar contigo, les diré adiós pero igual los podre visitar y los recordaré siempre.

Les saque una lagrima a cada uno incluyendo a Buford que se excuso con la típica frase ¡Estoy sudando por los ojos!, nos dimos un abrazo grupal, al terminar el abrazo Phineas tomó el control remoto presionó un botón y se abrió el portal todos entraron, quedando la casa de Fred en total silencio.

Friday: ¡voy a extrañar a ese ornitorrinco! -_sollozos_ -¡apenas lo conocí un día, y ya se fue!

Brains: ¡te entiendo yo también los extrañaré!

Fred: ¡igual yo!-_ suspiro-_cambiando de tema Brains sabes mi decisión, sabes que yo te quiero mucho, y te deseo lo mejor, si Friday no hubiera estado en mis manos jamás te hubiese conocido.

Brains: igual yo, no me arrepiento de que Friday este en tus manos, porque sin eso no te hubiera conocido.

Casi estábamos cerca de un beso pero Friday nos interrumpió

Friday: ejem, ¿no olvidamos algo?, ¿me parece que olvidamos algo pero no se que es?

Fred: ¡Friday!- gritando

Brains: jajaja, no hemos olvidado nada eso creo, bue-eno F-Fred me tengo que ir…

Mientras tanto en el área limítrofe…

Phineas: vamos a ver si estamos todos, Perry, Isabella, Ferb, Buford, baljeet, Exploradoras, Can… y Je…. ¿Dónde están ellos?

En Barcelona

Candace: ¡PHINEAS Y FERB!, ¡ESTAN EN PROBLEMAS!

**¡Fin! ¡Ok, no!**

* * *

**aww estoy aprendiendooo... 3**

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews y a los que no dejan igual, Jester no te respondi pero te digo es fácil unir dos historias solo tienes que moldear tus ideas…


End file.
